


The Missing Pieces

by Fanlan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Birth, M/M, Trans Male Pregnancy, Transphobia, Will add more as I go, and who knows when it will be so, not complete, this story is on going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanlan/pseuds/Fanlan
Summary: Somewhere down the road someone he couldn’t quite remember had given up on him and left him in this state he was at now, huddled on the cot he had created from the few blankets he had scrounged together before he had been kicked out of his former home in the hotel…in what he hoped wasn’t a long duration of time between now and where his memory gapped.





	

Somewhere down the road someone he couldn’t quite remember had given up on him and left him in this state he was at now, huddled on the cot he had created from the few blankets he had scrounged together before he had been kicked out of his former home in the hotel…in what he hoped wasn’t a long duration of time between now and where his memory gapped. Alone and shaking from pain, the cold and his own fears. His fingers quaked as he pulled the memory gun closer, a devise of his own invention that was only supposed to help but had left him in this disoriented frail state. Despite all of the pain it had wrought, rendering him a shadow of the man he once was, it brought him comfort. He would be able to forget the pain like he always did and be happy, even if it was only temporary.   
If there was a perfect way to describe Fiddleford Hadron Mcgucket it would be he was intact enough to know he was a shell of his former self but gone enough to not notice just how bad it truly was.   
He moaned as that pain hit him again and he curled tighter into himself, sweat and tears blinding him and his fingers fumbling with the gun as he rode out the intense pain. The thought once more hit him: was he dying? The simple question both terrified him and brought some peace to his mangled mind as the intense pain began to subside for the moment.   
Trembling fingers somehow managed to dial in ‘pain’ before he pulled the trigger against his temple before his arm became numb once more dropping the device next to him. Every part of him felt numb, he couldn’t feel anything like he was caught in a void. His eyes slowly sank shut and he fell asleep trying not to think of anything further, he just needed to sleep, when he woke up he would be free of pain and feel much better.   
“We can’t keep denying it, Fiddleford is gone and it’s the gun’s fault!”   
“No, it is Fiddleford’s own fault, I’m afraid his deuterating mind is becoming a liability to our cause…”   
“We can just erase this guilt Ivan to keep going on, don’t worry, son. You did the right thing for yourself and former mentor.”  
Some sense of betrayal rose at the half-forgotten faces shrouded in red cloaks and shadows, leaving him to rot the way he had been. Pain hit him again making him curl onto his side, tears slowly rolling down as reminded himself once more he did this to himself but he couldn’t remember the reason or if this was all for the best any longer…  
“Fiddleford! Didn’t you tell me that was destroyed?!”   
“I’m sorry…I’m sorry…please it will get better!”   
Who was he apologizing to? Who was this ghost he was begging forgiveness from, why was he filled with such terror once more seeing a familiar six fingered hand resting on his own? He moaned in pain shifting still finding no comfort. He rose up noticing the sun light that had once brightened the hovel he had been taking shelter in had been drowned out by an inky sea of darkness. A sob of pain hitched in the back of his throat as he brought his knees close to him and wound his fingers through his messy, knotted hair, yanking out a large handful and cried out the more intense pain building from his stomach. Ghosts from his past still whispering in his ear as he sobbed out, remembering words that no longer made sense to him and faces half shadowed over that caused him distress he didn’t want to remember. He picked up the gun once more and just pulled the trigger a few times, aimlessly warding off something half remembered. He once more collapsed on his nest of blankets and towels…feeling empty, numb and disoriented. He couldn’t even describe these feelings as ‘better’ or ‘happy’ anymore but they kept him going for the moment. He rested his hand on his stomach and nearly screamed out in shock as he felt it shift. He rose up on his elbows, squinting at the small bulge that had been making his pants uncomfortable to button for a while now. Embarrassment washed over him as he felt something damp sticking his pants to his flesh, his breath was jagged at his peeled his pants off, crying out in pain as he pried his pants from his tender flesh like ripping a bandage off. He tossed them and his underwear off, both soaked in a substance that stank stronger then urine feeling he should investigate further when he had more light in the morning.   
Another intense wave of pain hit him and he couldn’t even do anything about this one, he writhed in pain on the ground, arching his back and an actual scream left his lips. He clung to his stomach and screamed all going black afterwards.   
He woke to a high pitched screaming, he once more propped himself up on his elbows to find a baby between his legs, screaming loudly.   
Shock settled in him and his breathing began to pick up, how was that possible? He didn’t remember being with another man to even make this possible. He shakily ran his finger across the child’s blood soaken skin, a deep maternal feeling slowly running through him washing away his fears of himself and his own pains for the moment. Every part of him ached and his arms were too heavy to even attempt to pick up this child who needed him the way he was now.


End file.
